Historically, the use of a subset of markers in a human genome has been utilized to determine an individual's personal identity, or DNA fingerprint or profile. These markers include locations or loci of short tandem repeated sequences (STRs) and intermediate tandem repeated sequences (ITRs) which in combination are useful in identifying one individual from another on a genetic level. The analysis of these markers has become standardized in the analysis of DNA found at crime scenes. For example, in the United States a number of these repeated sequences have been combined to create a Combined DNA Index System (CODIS), which serve as the laboratory standard for DNA profiling in criminal cases. Other countries similarly have adopted a standard system for DNA profiling. These systems have also been utilized to determine paternity and familial relationships. However, the current systems are all based on size separation of these repeated loci on an electrophoretic system and are thus limited to the number of loci that can be differentiated in such a system. For example, some of the current commercial systems for DNA profiling for forensics purposes differentiate only 16 markers due to the limitations of the electrophoretic detection methods.